1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and an apparatus for providing a function of a mouse using a terminal including a touch screen, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for providing a function of a mouse button and a mouse wheel using a touch screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various functions are performed by a terminal. Particularly, the development of the smart phone and the touch screen has accelerated developments of the terminal. A terminal may include an input apparatus capable of receiving a multi-touch, and movement of a mouse and a mouse button using this input apparatus may be implemented.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a conventional mouse apparatus. Generally, a mouse apparatus 100 includes a left button 110, a right button 120, and a wheel 130.
While the button and wheel of the mouse may be implemented using the input apparatus that is capable of receiving the multi-touch, it may not be intuitive for a user to use this technique.